Getting the Message
by Miss Bowtruckle
Summary: Draco is waiting for a message from Harry. Will he get it? Written for The Hex Files Spring Fever challenge.


A/N: This was written for the Hex Files April Spring Fever challenge.

Disclaimer: I'm not blonde, my initials aren't JKR, I don't own these boys…sure wish I did.

**Getting the Message**

The morning sun shone through the curtains, and kissed the blond hair on Draco's pillow. He stretched luxuriously, catlike, and opened his eyes to survey the room. The sunlight danced over the polished furniture and the fresh flowers that he didn't remember putting on the bedside table. He reached over to the small scrap of parchment he saw tucked into them, and unfolded it. _I have a few things to do at the Ministry. I can't wait to see you tonight…I'll send you a message. Love, Harry._

Draco tucked the note back into the brightly colored flowers, and breathed in their scent for a moment before heading for the shower. Draco emerged into the bedroom a few moments later wearing a towel and began to select clothing for the day. He had nothing planned, on this glorious Saturday, and with Harry at the Ministry, well, there was really nothing to do. He dressed casually in jeans and a black turtleneck, choosing comfortable trainers rather than his usual dressier shoes. _I can't stay inside on a day like this,_ he thought, opening the bedroom window and breathing in the fresh spring air. _A walk by the river would be nice…_

He passed several couples out enjoying the spring morning, walking hand in hand or sharing a park bench. A young woman with long dark hair was in the swing at the play park, being pushed by her blond companion, and they both laughed as the swing moved in its arc; he kissed at her each time she swung to him, missing every time but continuing to try. A young man in an emerald jumper was on the ground, having been pounced upon by a lovely girl with deep auburn hair. He felt a warm stirring in his chest.

Draco stopped by the fence that ran around a tiny pond in the city park. He sat on the top rail for a moment and looked over the water at the ducks and swans that swam there. A bright flash of color caught his eye, and he looked down at the grass near the fencepost where he saw a tiny green frog. It moved slowly, catching tiny bugs with its sticky tongue. He gazed at it, mesmerized, then laughed as he jumped: a bright red tree frog had leapt out of the grass and was climbing onto the green one. They rolled a moment, fighting over the same large insect, then faced off, staring at each other. Finally, they hopped into the grass out of sight. Draco smiled at their antics, and was struck by the thought that everything was so fresh, so new today, the first day of Spring. _Even the frogs are fresh_, he thought, smiling. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and made sure it was on. _Don't want to miss Harry's message._

Draco walked across the park toward the river to sit in the grass on the bank, pulling blades and shredding them in his fingers. He breathed in the heady spring breeze, and lay back against a fallen tree, gazing at the sky. He reached to pull another blade of grass when he felt something slither along his wrist. When he turned his head, he was only mildly surprised to see a slim green garter snake wrapping itself around his warm hand. He smiled at it, and wiggled his fingers, encouraging it to weave itself between them. He closed his eyes, enjoying the tickling sensation, when the small snake's movements changed. He lifted his head again to see a brightly colored snake, slightly larger, with stripes of red and gold, twisting itself around his hand as well, tugging at the green snake's tail with it's tiny mouth. He laughed as he slid his hand free, and the snakes continued to twist together and writhe into the azalea bushes nearby. _Spring has definitely sprung,_ he thought, checking his mobile again.

He smiled with amusement a few moments later at a dusky green budgie swooping and sailing over the water, being pursued by a dark red cardinal, their movements graceful and quick. A dark olive caterpillar was pulled into a hole in the log by a quick burgundy spider. _Looks like the whole world is in love, _he mused.

He leaned back against his log again and gazed out over the river, the water sparkled and splashed as it rushed by. He saw bright fish jumping, their scales a rainbow of colors in the sun. He felt himself dozing offwith the soothing sounds of the river, when a shadow fell over his face. He looked up at the figure blocking out the sun.

"Harry!" He felt the warmth stir in his chest again.

"I knew I would find you here," Harry said, and dropped to the ground. "Did you get my messages?"

Draco frowned and pulled his mobile phone from his pocket. He surveyed the numbers there, and shook his head. "Are you sure you dialed the right number?"

Harry laughed, an easy, relaxed sound, and leaned back against the log beside Draco. "I've been sending you messages all day, Draco." He turned toward the azaleas and let out a slow, soft hiss; Draco recognized the sound of Parseltongue. The snakes that he had seen earlier, Slytherin green and Gryffindor red with gold, poked their heads out of the underbrush. They flickered their tongues at Draco, and the green one seemed to wink as they headed back into the shade.

Draco looked at Harry with amazement. "You mean to say, the frogs…the birds…?" Harry nodded, grinning. "How did you do that?"

"It's easy, Draco," Harry replied. "All you need is love, and a dash of spring fever."


End file.
